1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf-like ball games and more specifically it relates to a ball game apparatus having a scoring path, a ball and means for hitting the ball when playing the game as defined in the preamble of the independent claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mini golf or mini putting games has been known for a long time. This kind of game apparatus has a set of runways combined with obstruction areas and golf green areas containing a hole at the end. The point of the game is to reach the hole with as fewer hits to the ball as possible. So it works much like a golf course but it has a smaller size.
A drawback of traditional mini golf games is that players are forced to go a mini golf club or location, where the game is assembled to play the game.
Australian patent specification AU-B 18913/97 discloses a mini golf game apparatus, which can be folded into a smaller and transferable size. However, the game apparatus comprises a lot of parts such as a panel where the player hits the ball, a group of panels with grass surface, a hole panel and back netting system. Accordingly a drawback of the mini golf game is that it has in spite of all complicated structure and it cannot be put together and vice versa to make pieces rapidly.